


Edit: Somebody Worth the Fight

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Somebody Worth the Fight

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2hgP13K) || [deviantART ](https://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/art/Sombody-Worth-the-Fight-705820046)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
